First Christmas
by OITNBReader
Summary: Established Rizzles. Jane and Maura celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple. It doesn't quite go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, everyone! I first want to say a big "thank you!" to everyone that left such a nice review for "It Was Just Like It Used To Be." That was just a one shot - I'm not sure why it's not showing as closed, but I appreciate everyone's kind words and desire for more.

I was always bummed that we never got any R & I holiday episodes. I need warm and fuzzy lovey dovey Rizzles with snow and lights, so I decided to make my own. This is complete and I'll post the rest of the story over the next couple days. It'll be three chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Frost, there're some wrappers and cigarette butts over here. Have CSRU bag 'em and check for prints and DNA. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"You got it," Frost said as he looked down at his phone. "Hey, Jane, those warrants on the Callahan case just came through."

"Oh, that's great. We're just about done here, let's head out."

"You go. Take Korsak."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. The more time I spend with the bodies, maybe I'll eventually get used to them."

Jane smiled at her partner. It had been a few years, but he was still trying.

"Okay. We'll see you back at the station."

Jane walked over to Maura who was still leaning over the body that had been discovered at the abandoned construction site.

"Hey." Jane squatted down next to her girlfriend. "Korsak and I are gonna ride out to Fitchburg on these Callahan warrants. Frost'll stay here and clear the scene."

"All right. How late will you be?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know once we get out there and see what we have."

Maura nodded. "Wear your vest."

"Of course."

"Come home."

"Come home."

Jane leaned over and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

'Come home' had become something the couple said whenever they parted. Maura had started it. She had always been concerned with Jane's safety, but once they started dating, it was something that weighed even heavier on Maura's heart. 'Come home' had been Maura's discreet way of saying 'be careful,' and 'stay safe,' and 'come back to me,' and 'I love you' whenever Jane went into the field. It was now a phrase they used constantly. It was a promise they always made to each other.

* * *

Jane hated driving in the winter. The ice and snow made everything more precarious. It was nearly sunset on December 23 as she and Korsak were making the hour drive out to Fitchburg.

"You looking forward to tomorrow?" Korsak asked.

Jane couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "I am. Ma's gonna take her out for some last minute shopping, so we'll have plenty of time to set up. She has no idea."

"I can't believe you've been able to keep a secret from the doc."

"Tell me about it," Jane scoffed.

Since she and Maura had begun dating Jane had learned just how freakishly observant – and sometimes downright sneaky - Maura could be. Maura would seem innocent, but eventually Jane had learned to detect when she was up to something or had discovered something she wasn't meant to. Maura had an ornery streak. It was downright adorable if Jane was honest.

The past year had been the best year of their lives. Motivated by their own new year's resolutions – Jane to work better at expressing her feelings and Maura to be more assertive – they had individually come to the realization and proclamation of the romantic feelings they held for one another. It was kind of funny actually. There was definitely a transition period from being just best friends to being best friends _and_ romantic partners, but after a few weeks, they found their footing and it had been bliss ever since.

This was going to be their first Christmas together as girlfriends and Jane could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to give Maura everything and Christmas just accentuated that feeling. She loved that she didn't have to hold back any longer. Gone were the days of thinking she couldn't do something for Maura because it might not seem like something a friend would do for just another friend. Now she didn't have to hide.

Growing up, Maura's Christmas experience was very different from Jane's. Maura had quiet Christmases with classical music and proper dresses and butlers. The Rizzoli household at Christmas was loud and colorful. It was overflowing with aunts and uncles and cousins. It was filled with warmth and laughter. Maura didn't realize how different Christmas could be until she met Jane. She had no idea what she was missing out on, but after seeing how Christmas could be, Maura knew she never wanted to experience another cold Isles Christmas.

Jane was going all out this year. She wanted Maura's Beacon Hill home to look like Christmas "threw up" all over it. (An analogy Angela did not appreciate). They always decorated, but Jane wanted to make their first official Christmas together really special. The plan was for Angela to keep Maura away from the house for most of the day so Jane, her brothers, Frost, and Korsak could amplify the décor already adorning Maura's home. Jane had purchased boxes upon boxes of Christmas lights to hang both inside and outside. She had lawn figures and inflatables ready for both the front and back yard. She knew it would be a lot of work – quick and efficient work, especially since they just caught a case, but a lot of work nonetheless – and she'd owe the guys a couple rounds at The Dirty Robber, but it was worth it.

A little over an hour later Jane and Korsak arrived at the command post that had been set up to coordinate the execution of the warrants. They suited up and headed over to the other officers.

The bomb squad sergeant was giving everyone the run down.

"Now listen up! We've been tracking this guy for six weeks. We know he's left an explosive device at two previous scenes. Who knows what else he is capable of. We take all precautions. We follow my orders and do this by the book. We all go in, we all come out. Cell phones and radios off starting now. Let's go!"

Jane shot Maura a quick text before shutting her phone off.

_About to go in. No phones or radios. I'll call when we're done. I'll see you at home. Love you._

Jane waited just a second and was relieved to see a quick response from Maura.

_Come home. Love you._

Jane switched her phone off and snapped it back to her belt.

* * *

"Detective Frost, my team is finished. I'm going to head back to the station."

"Thanks, Doc. We're heading back in just a few minutes too. See you there."

Frost sat in his cruiser waiting to turn left, knowing that because of the traffic and the weather, it would be a few more lights before he actually got the chance. As he looked ahead he saw a familiar Prius make a left through the intersection. But it didn't finish its turn. He heard the crunch of metal before he could wonder why Maura's car had stopped and was now being pushed through the intersection towards him.

He bolted from his cruiser, grabbing a first aid kit and flares, before running towards Maura. He pulled his phone from his belt as he sprinted as fast as he could.

"This is Detective Barry Frost. MVA at intersection of Columbus and Washington. We need an ambulance and paramedics now! And I mean now! Send everything in the area!"

He ignited the flares as he ran. When he was close enough he threw one into the intersection on the far side of Maura's car and dropped the other behind him as he slid to a stop at the driver's side door.

"Maura, talk to me. What hurts?" Frost looked over the doctor. Several small cuts and scrapes covered her arms and face. He reached over to move bloody hair away from Maura's face, exposing a large gash on the side of her head and the source of the blood running down the left side of her face. He grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit and held it to Maura's head.

Maura turned to face Frost, clearly dazed and trying to find her bearings.

"Barry?"

"I'm here. Don't move. Just talk." Frost internally celebrated the fact that Maura was conscious.

"I think – I think I'm okay. My head hurts." Maura reached up to the source of the pain, but instantly changed her mind when even more pain shot down from her shoulder. "My left arm. Possible shoulder dislocation or similar injury."

Frost couldn't help but smile at Maura diagnosing herself under such circumstances.

"Ambulance is on its way. It should be here any minute."

"What about the other driver? Are they okay?"

Thankfully another officer had just pulled up to the scene. Frost directed him to check on the other driver. Frost watched as the officer jogged over to the other vehicle. He gave him a thumbs up, indicating the other driver was okay.

"They're okay, Maura. Everyone's okay." He could hear the sirens about a block away.

"That's good. Barry…my head. It…really…hurts." Maura's speech had started to slow.

Before Frost could react, the paramedics and firemen moved him aside so they could work on Maura. He called Jane as he watched them help Maura, but it went straight to voicemail. He left Jane a voicemail telling her what had happened and to come to Mass Gen. He tried Korsak, but ended up leaving the same message for Jane on his phone as well. He also sent text messages to both of them.

They secured Maura to the backboard and loaded her into the ambulance. Frost grabbed the nearest officer, throwing him his keys and telling him where he left his cruiser. He immediately got into the ambulance with Maura and held her hand.

"Barry?"

"I'm here." Frost squeezed Maura's hand; thankful again that she had not lost consciousness, despite her increasingly lethargic speech.

"Jane…" At the mention of Jane's name, Maura began to cry.

"I called her and sent messages. She knows. I'll keep calling."

Maura took a deep breath, trying to control her sudden emotions.

"Thank you." Maura sqeezed his hand.

* * *

A/N: She'll be okay. Don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review for chapter one. It's much appreciated!

* * *

The raid had gone smoothly. The bomb squad stormed the residence before the suspect had time to react or reach for a weapon. With the suspect now in custody, the other officers got to work searching the premises. Jane and Korsak shared a relieved smile as they undid their vests and walked through the house.

"Thank God that's over," Jane said as she reached for her cell phone, turning it back on.

"I'll never get used to that huge surge of adrenaline and eventual let down. It's exhausting. When I was a rookie, I remember—"

"Holy shit! Oh my god, oh my god."

"Jane, what is it? You're as pale as a ghost."

"It's—it's Maura. She was in—in an accident." It seemed like a bad dream. Jane's voice was quiet, but her body was in overdrive. Her heart raced uncontrollably. Her hands shook.

Korsak grabbed her arm. "Go! Take the car and go!"

Jane barely heard the rest of Korsak's sentence. She sprinted away from the house and towards her cruiser. She jumped in and flipped on the lights and siren. Tightly gripping the wheel, Jane drove as fast as she could toward Mass Gen.

* * *

She threw the cruiser into park as soon as she got to the emergency room and ran towards the entrance. Running down a hallway she spotted Frost.

"Frost!"

He turned at the sound of his name. Jane threw her arms around her partner, trapping him in an uncharacteristic hug.

"She's okay, she's okay." His soft and steady voice did its best to ease Jane's nerves. "She's okay. She was awake the whole time I was with her. She diagnosed herself with a possible dislocated left shoulder."

The last sentence made Jane laugh through her tears.

"Of course she did."

They stood smiling for a brief moment, still holding on to one another. Jane took several deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for staying with her." She hugged her partner again.

"Of course. She's my family too."

Jane nodded against his shoulder. The embrace continued for another few moments. Jane was flooded with too many emotions to even think about how weird it was that they rarely hugged, but now she could barely let him go.

"Do you know where they took her? Can I see her?"

"They're still doing some tests. Said it might be a little while. The nurses' station is just around the corner."

"Okay."

"What do you need? You want me to grab you some food? Coffee?"

Jane ran a hand through her hair and let out another shaky breath.

"No. I'm just going to wait. I'll go talk to the nurse." She paused. "Actually, do you mind taking Jo Friday to ma's? Let her know what happened? I'm not up for that phone call. And let Korsak know too? I left him stranded in Fitchburg." She chuckled at that last part.

"You got it. Call if you need anything else."

"Thank you, partner."

Jane watched him retreat down the hall before she collapsed into the nearest chair. She sat for a few moments gathering her thoughts before she went over to the nurses' station.

* * *

Three cups of coffee later, the nurse Jane had spoken to initially came over to her.

"Detective Rizzoli? Dr. Isles isn't quite finished upstairs, but I've been told they'll eventually be moving her to room 506. You're welcome to wait for her in her room."

"I will. Thank you."

Jane sat in the chair in the corner of Maura's room. She wrapped her blazer around her torso in an attempt to ward off the chill of the sterile room. She hated hospitals. She hated the memories they stirred up. She shook those feelings from her head and focused on Maura. Maura. _Her_ Maura. A lump formed in her throat at the thought that Maura could have been taken from her today. She pulled out her cell phone and opened her photo album. Maura's sparking hazel eyes stared back at her. Jane flipped through the photos, recounting every happy memory they elicited. This year had seemed like a dream. She didn't know she could be this happy; that life could feel this good. Maura made everything better. It was just that simple. Maura was why Jane breathed; why Jane's heart continued to beat. Maura was her reason for everything. Her life. Fully and completely.

Maura was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open as they wheeled her up to her room. As the nurse opened the door and pushed Maura's hospital bed into the room, Maura saw a very uncomfortable looking Jane sleeping in a chair in the corner. Maura smiled softly as her heart overflowed with love for the detective. Of course she was there. Maura knew Jane would never leave her side. She suddenly wasn't so tired. Once the nurse left, Maura considered letting Jane sleep, but she needed her. She needed to hear her voice, to see her deep brown eyes, to feel her skin on her own. She craved Jane's presence like oxygen.

"Jane?" Maura whispered. "Jane? Sweetheart?"

Jane's eyes slowly opened. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but as soon as she laid eyes on Maura, she bolted from her chair, nearly tripping over it in the process.

"Maur, baby…" Jane was at Maura's side in two quick strides, cupping her face in her hands. "Are you okay? I love you so much." Jane pressed her lips to Maura's. Maura reached up and placed her own hand against Jane's cheek. Soft, delicate kisses continued until Jane rested her forehead against Maura's.

"I'm…I'm mostly okay. I love you too."

Jane sat on the edge of Maura's bed as they each wiped the tears from their cheeks. Maura held Jane's hand tightly.

"What do you mean mostly okay?" Jane didn't like the sinking feeling Maura's words had caused.

"Well, as you can see from my sling, the force of the impact caused my rotator cuff to tear. It's not an entirely uncommon injury sustained in motor vehicle accidents. In fact the Massachusetts State Highway Patrol estimates—"

Maura's explanation was cut off by Jane's lips on hers.

"Not now," Jane said with a smile. "What else?"

"Right. I collided quite harshly with my driver's side window. I'm sure you can see the stitches." Maura motioned to the side of her head. She looked into Jane's eyes. "Because of the force of the impact, they're concerned with possible brain swelling and bleeding."

Jane held her breath. "But you're okay. You seem okay. You nearly gave me an essay on motor vehicle statistics." She didn't want to sound as panicked as she felt.

Maura raised her hand again to run her fingers along Jane's cheek.

"I know. They ran all the necessary tests; they just want to keep me under observation for a few days. I feel okay. I mean, I'm exhausted and I have pain, but I feel all right. We just want to be safe, right?"

Jane nodded and turned her head to kiss Maura's wrist. "Right."

After a few moments Maura spoke again.

"I'm sorry." Maura's voice cracked. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas. Our first Christmas."

Jane took Maura's hand in both of hers.

"Hey…Look at me. Maura?"

Maura reluctantly raised her head and found Jane's eyes.

"You didn't ruin anything. You hear me? Not a single thing."

Maura sniffled and nodded her head. "But—"

"Nope. I would spend Christmas anywhere with you," Jane continued. She leaned forward and kissed Maura's forehead. "_Anywhere_. As long as we're together, that's all I ever want. Okay?"

"Okay," Maura said. It was true. Maura felt the same way. All she wanted was to be with Jane. The where wasn't important. "Merry Christmas Eve."

Jane looked at her watch. It was indeed already past midnight.

She smiled and kissed her girlfriend again. "Merry Christmas Eve."

* * *

Jane sat with Maura until she fell asleep. She then quietly left the room and headed to the nurses' station. She had an idea for a new Christmas Eve plan, but she needed some information first. The nurses reviewed Maura's chart and let Jane know (it helped being Maura's emergency contact and a cop) that she was scheduled for some follow up tests in the morning. Jane explained her plan to the nurses and they assured her that the tests would take at least a few hours. _Perfect_, she thought. She thanked the nurses, then walked down the hall to call her mom.

"Janie, what's wrong? How's Maura?" Angela's panicked voice rushed through the phone. Jane should have known better than to call her mom so late.

"Ma, nothing, she's fine. She's asleep. She's going to be okay. Everything's okay. But I obviously need to make some changes to what we had planned…"

Jane went over the new plan with Angela then text the new details to Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Korsak.

She went back to Maura's room, kissed her cheek and whispered I love you, before laying down on the cot the hospital staff had brought in for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed! Here's the final chapter, full of Rizzles fluff! Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season!

* * *

Maura woke up before Jane the next morning; the pain from her shoulder not permitting her to sleep any longer. She pushed the call button for the nurse.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles," Nurse McCormack greeted Maura as she entered the room. She noticed Jane still sleeping and lowered her voice just a bit. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired. I'm experiencing a lot of pain in my shoulder. I think it prohibited me from getting a proper night's sleep."

"Mmm-hmm." Nurse McCormack smiled and picked up Maura's chart. "I'll get you something for the pain. What about your head? Any discomfort there? Headache?"

"No, actually. Thankfully."

"That's wonderful!" Nurse McCormack made some notes in Maura's chart. "Your breakfast will be delivered soon and then we'll take you for some additional tests later this morning. I'll be right back with those pain meds."

"Thank you," Maura said.

Once Maura felt the pain medication begin to work its magic, she relaxed and turned her head to focus on the sleeping brunette. Jane was still in her work suit. Her kit belt and boots were lying neatly in front of the cot. Her hair was wild and slightly obstructed Maura's view of her face. Maura couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. She wondered how she got so lucky. She had never felt so unconditionally loved. There, just a few feet from her, wrapped up in a single person, was everything she had ever wished and hoped for. Her eyes watered just at the thought. She hoped Jane knew how she made her feel. She hoped she made Jane feel the same way. Jane was her soul mate. Scientifically, Maura doubted the existence of such ideas, but her heart spoke far louder on this topic.

"I love you so much," Maura whispered.

"I love you too, Maur."

Maura chuckled softly. "When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago. This cot is noisy. I didn't want to move around and cause a ruckus if you were still asleep." Jane sat up and made her way over to Maura and greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better. They gave me some pain medication for my shoulder a bit earlier. No headache or other pain."

"That's great news, Doctor!"

* * *

When Maura's breakfast was dropped off, Jane left to stretch her legs and grab some coffee. She needed a few moments away from Maura to get the day's events in motion. She called Frankie and made sure everyone was set and on stand by. Maura was scheduled to go for more tests around 11:00, but Jane knew that didn't mean much in a hospital.

Sure enough, around 11:40 the nurses finally came by to pick Maura up. Jane leaned down to Maura as she sat in the wheel chair and kissed her cheek.

"Come home," she whispered.

Maura smiled. "Come home," she whispered back.

As soon as Maura left the room, Jane grabbed her phone and called Frankie. A few moments later, Frankie, Tommy, Angela, Frost, and Korsak arrived at room 506 with so many boxes, Jane was sure everyone thought they were moving into the hospital. She grabbed the duffel bag from Frankie and changed into fresh clothes before they got started.

"So she just left and the nurses said she'll be at least a couple hours," Jane started. "The nurses also said they'd give us a heads up when Maura was on her way back." She looked around the room. "This room is obviously smaller than Maura's house, so we shouldn't have a problem getting everything done in time."

Jane looked through the boxes and put together a game plan. "Ma, Frost, and Korsak – can you three put the trees and lawn ornaments up? Frankie and Tommy, can you help me with the lights? I'll need you guys to spool out the strands while I attach them to the walls."

Everyone nodded in unison and voiced their agreement, eager to put the plan into action. Frost hooked up his iPod to the speakers he brought and the sound of Christmas music filled the room.

They worked efficiently for the next 90 minutes. The room was quiet, except for the Christmas carols, as each person was focused on the tasks at hand. Angela, Frost and Korsak, each took one of the Christmas trees and set them up at various points across the room. Lights, ornaments, and tinsel adorned each one. They next moved to the larger lawn ornaments and set up the Santa and Snowman Jane had picked out.

Jane weaved her way around the room, followed by Frankie and Tommy, as she taped rows and rows of Christmas lights up and down every wall. Jane finally came back to the spot where she had started and taped the final portion of lights to the wall. She stood back and took in the sight before her. Christmas had definitely thrown up in this room.

"Are we done?" Jane looked around and asked the room

"I think so!" Frankie said. He and Tommy stacked all of the now empty boxes into the corner behind the door. He flipped off the overhead lights and closed the window blinds.

It was magical. The warm glow of the Christmas lights filled the room. The tinsel on the trees sparkled.

"Oh, Janie…" Angela said in awe. "It's beautiful."

Everyone was quiet as they stood and took in the room. A reverence fell upon them. Jane held back unexpected tears. It _was_ beautiful. And it was for Maura. It was all for Maura.

A soft knock at the door brought everyone out of their thoughts. Jane opened the door to find Nurse McCormack on the other side.

"Wow!" Nurse McCormack was taken aback. "This is amazing. I just got word that Dr. Isles should be down in about 20 minutes. I'll come by and do the knock pattern we talked about when I see her come off the elevator."

"Thank you so much," Jane said. Nurse McCormack winked at Jane and headed back to the nurses' station.

Jane turned and addressed the room. "Okay, we got about 20 minutes." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you all for helping me today." She looked at the faces of her family before her. "Thank you all for being here and for always supporting me – supporting us. Thank you for being here for Maura. I love you guys."

Angela was sobbing when she pulled Jane into a hug. Jane was pretty sure she saw all the guys wipe tears from their eyes too. They took a few moments for hugs and pictures before they put on the finishing touches. No sooner were they ready than they heard the knock pattern on the door.

"Okay, that's it," Jane whisper yelled. "Everyone get ready!"

Jane could barely hear the Christmas music over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She was so excited for Maura to see her room. Jane lay in Maura's bed, while everyone else stood around the room. Frost and Tommy each had their cell phones out, ready to record Maura's entrance.

The nurse wheeled Maura out of the elevator, past the nurses' station and to her door. Maura was a little confused when the nurse left her there and just walked away, without taking her into her room. Nurse McCormack watched and laughed at Maura's confusion. Maura eventually shook her head, stood up, and walked into her room.

The glow of the lights and the Christmas music is what Maura noticed first as she just barely opened the door. She walked fully into the room and gasped.

"Oh my…" Maura placed her hand over her mouth. The tears were immediate. She stood and took in the room. She was speechless. There, standing before her, each person in a matching Christmas adult onesie and Santa hat – were the people she loved most in the world. She smiled through her tears. She didn't know what to think or say. She was overcome with emotion and love.

Then she watched as one by one, each person said, "Merry Christmas, Maura."

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Maura said through her tears. She could barely get the words out.

Jane moved from the bed and took Maura in her arms. Maura held Jane tightly and sobbed into the nook between Jane's neck and shoulder. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her even closer as she whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much. You are and always will be my everything. My heart belongs to you. It always has. Merry Christmas, Maura."

Maura shook with another sob as she pulled on Jane's onesie, trying to get the detective even closer to her, frustrated that her left arm was in the way. Jane smiled and kissed the side of Maura's head. Angela walked over and put her arms around Jane and Maura. Then Frankie did the same. Tommy followed. Then Frost. And finally Korsak. The group stood embracing each other, slowly swaying to the soft Christmas music for several minutes.

The group hug eventually broke apart and everyone took a seat around the room in the extra chairs they had brought.

"Thank you all so much for doing this," Maura said as she continued to wipe tears from her eyes. "It's so thoughtful and it means so much. I don't have the words to tell you how much."

"You're very special to all of us, sweetheart," Angela offered. "We loved doing this for you." The other visitors nodded their head in agreement.

"I figure anyone who can put up with our sister deserves an abundance of holiday cheer," Frankie teased.

"At the very least!" Tommy added.

"Hey!" Jane yelled as the room filled with laughter.

"We should be the ones thanking _you_, Maura," Frost chuckled.

"That's enough! Don't you dare, Korsak!" Jane saw Korsak about to add to the teasing. He put his hands up in surrender and tried to contain his laughter.

Maura watched the exchange and felt thankful to be a part of it.

"Maur, how did the tests go? What did the doctor say?" Jane was quick to change the subject.

"Oh!" With all of the excitement, Maura had completely forgotten her good news. "The tests all came back clear. I should be able to go home tomorrow!"

The room erupted into cheers and applause.

"This calls for a toast!" Korsak said. He grabbed the eggnog from the cooler they brought, along with the paper cups. Maura eyed him suspiciously, clearly wondering if consuming alcohol in her hospital room was the best idea. He winked in her direction. "Don't worry. It's non-alcoholic."

The group toasted to Maura's good news before settling back in their chairs to spend a bit more of the afternoon together.

* * *

Maura hugged everyone as tightly as she could with just one arm as they left her room. Wishes for a Merry Christmas and lots of "see you tomorrows" were shared as everyone departed. The group had left that afternoon, only to return a few hours later with all the food they could carry. Maura couldn't remember the last time she ate so much. She knew tomorrow's Christmas Day dinner would be even more extravagant.

Jane walked over to Maura as soon as everyone had left and wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist.

"Did you have a good Christmas Eve?" Jane smiled adoringly down at her girlfriend.

Maura took a deep breath and leaned further into Jane. She basked in the complete happiness of the moment.

"I had the _best_ Christmas Eve."

Jane hummed in agreement before leaning forward and capturing Maura's lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

Maura watched as Jane moved towards her cot once the women had gotten ready for bed.

"Where are you going? Come over here with me."

"Are you sure? What about your arm?"

"It's okay. Just lay on my right side."

Jane's face broke out into a wide smile as she bounced over to Maura's bed. Maura laughed and shook her head. Jane crawled onto the bed, resting her head on Maura's chest and draping a leg over the doctor's.

"Comfortable?"

Jane wiggled a little bit for emphasis. "Very."

"You're like a little kid on Christmas morning," Maura laughed.

"You love it."

"I do."

The women were quiet as Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair. The glow of the Christmas lights that Maura wouldn't let Jane turn off still filled the room.

"I can't thank you enough for today. It was perfect. I loved every minute of it. No one has ever made me feel as loved and as cherished as you do."

"You deserve it, Maur. You deserve so much."

"You know I feel the same way, right?"

Jane lifted her head slightly so she could look into Maura's eyes. "Hmm?"

"What you said earlier. I feel the same way." Maura stared into the dark brown eyes she loved so much. "You are my everything, Jane. My heart is yours." She leaned down and met Jane's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I can't wait to spend every Christmas for the rest of my life with you."

Jane captured Maura's lips once more. "I can't wait for that either. Merry Christmas, Maur. I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."


End file.
